Crying Shame
by UsedLove
Summary: What will the gang do when a demon comes to town that feeds off tears and heartache, and how will they cope win their lives start to turn into tragedy galore?
1. Chapter 1

Crying Shame Summery: A demon comes to Sunnydale that feeds off people's tears. What will the gang do when their whole life turns into tragedy galore? Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except the following: Sheme the tear demon, Dawn's friend Lexi, and Justin. The rest belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.  
  
Chapter 1  
Buffy walked through the graveyard twirling her stake. "Hear little vampies," She said and clicked her throat as if calling a dog, "I'll give you a treat!" "Ooh, is it a cookie?!" Spike said with false excitement as he walked up behind her. Buffy turned around to see him and a smile crossed her face, "Hey," she said walking backwards, "Sorry, just a little slow around here.kinda creepy actually." "And havin a sodding vampire attack you isn't?" he asked tilting his head slightly. She thought for a moment, "Good point.hey, wait, you were supposed to be watching Dawn." "Yeah, Will came over and she said she'd take over Dawn-watching for a while," He answered pulling out a cigarette, "and could you blame me for taking up the opportunity, all that talk of 'cute boys' and hair products made me a little antsy to say the least." Buffy smiled, "Yeah, sorry about that but somebody had to do this and well, you got the short straw." Spike sighed and leaned against a headstone, "Ah, not like I got anything better to do." Buffy leaned against another headstone. "Looks like it's gonna be a slow night," Spike said lighting the cigarette, "why don't you head home?" "I kinda just wanted to get out of the house." Buffy replied, "I've been feeling a little alone-timey lately." "Yeah," he replied, "I've felt like that before.come to think of it, I've felt like that for about 100 years." Buffy sighed and looked up at the stars, "You know," she said still looking up, "It's weird to think, I spend most of my waking hours outside, at night, in the dark, but I never really stopped to look at the stars." "Ah, you're not missin' much," he answered looking up also, "I spend all my waking time in the dark, and it gets kind of bloody annoying sometimes." "What do you mean?" She asked looking at him. "Well, it's all I see, all I have to look at, and It's supposed to make you feel all serene and calm and all that bloody mumbo-jumbo about God and the holy spirit but all I feel Is that I'll never get to." he cut off. "What?" she asked looking at him sadly. ".That I'll never get to go to Heaven or." He said and looked at her, "Bloody hell, I sound like a sodding child whining about how bad my bloody life is." "No," she said standing up, "You don't." His eyes softened at her sweet words. Something sat watching from the bushes. "You should go," he said, "the niblit'll be worried." She sighed and looked at her watch, "ah, you're probably right.you coming with?" "Nah," he answered, "thought I'd get in a bit of violence before bedtime." She smiled and walked off. The thing from the bushes steps out as Spike walks out of sight. It had red eyes and black scaly skin and had sharp teeth. "I think I'm going to love Sunnydale." it said and smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Crying Shame Summery: A demon comes to Sunnydale that feeds off people's tears. What will the gang do when their whole life turns into tragedy galore? Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except the following: Sheme the tear demon, Dawn's friend Lexi, and Justin. The rest belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.  
  
Chapter 2 Dawn walked into the school building the next day to see everyone staring at her. She started walking a little faster feeling self-conscious, She noticed some people whispering as she passed. She walked quickly into the girls' bathroom and looked into the mirror, "What are they looking at?" she said out loud. "Oh, hey Dawn," Lexi said walking into the bathroom. "Hey," she said, "do you know why everyone's looking at me all funny?" She looked uncomfortable, "Well, see, Kirsty told everyone that your sister was raped."  
  
Buffy walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She saw some medics carrying a body on into an emergency truck and when the camera got closer it revealed the body to be Giles'. She dropped the remote and ran out of the house.  
  
Dawn sat at a table at lunch by herself and she heard her name said to her left, as she turned to look she saw everyone's head at the table beside hers shoot away like they weren't starring at her.  
  
Buffy, arriving at the hospital ran up to the just arriving vehicle, "Giles!" she said running up to the medics, "Is he going to be ok?!" she asked frantically. "He's in critical condition, we have to get him inside so please, Ma'am, give us some room!" the medics said pushing passed her.  
  
Dawn sat in a bathroom stall crying and she heard Kirsty and her friends walk in, "Can you believe that Summers girl is getting so upset, I mean seriously, I didn't know that me spreading that about her sister would work so well!" she heard her say. "Is it true??" one of the other girls asked her. "Who cares?" she said and the others laughed and agreed.  
  
Buffy sat in the waiting room twiddling her thumbs, "I hate this place," she thought out loud. Xander and Willow rushed into the waiting room and went over to Buffy. "Any word?" Xander asked worried. Buffy shook her head. "He'll be fine." Willow said sitting beside her, "Don't worry." "I hope so." Buffy replied sadly.  
  
Dawn walked up to Kirsty and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to look at her, "Oh, hey Dawn, how you doing?" Dawn punched her in the nose. Everyone gasped at this act of violence. ".Better now!" she said and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, the demon sat in a dark room with his eyes closed, breathing in some kind of blue light. He opened his eyes, "That's it, don't fight the pain," he said with a deep raspy voice and smiled evilly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Crying Shame Summery: A demon comes to Sunnydale that feeds off people's tears. What will the gang do when their whole life turns into tragedy galore? Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except the following: Sheme the tear demon, Dawn's friend Lexi, and Justin. The rest belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon.  
  
Chapter 3  
Buffy awoke in a Hospital lobby chair with a leather jacket laid on her. She sat up and looked around, she saw Xander first, sitting two seats from her left and then saw Willow standing near the door. She then saw Spike leaned against a wall to her right.  
  
"Morning, love," he said catching her stare. Xander and Willow looked over. "Wh-What time is it?" Buffy asked groggily. "About 3:00 in the morning," Xander answered. "Dawn!" Buffy said, "Oh, god I forgot to go get her!" "Buffy," Willow said walking over, "It's ok. I went and got her when she got out of school. Everything's ok." "Where is she?" she asked. "In the bathroom," Xander answered. Buffy nodded, "Any. any word yet?" "Well," Willow started, "He had a mild heart attack but he's in recovery now and they said he should be just fine except." "What?" Buffy said worriedly. "He." Xander tried. "What???" She asked starting to freak out. "He may have suffered some." Spike said walking over to the gang, ".brain damage." "Oh, god." Buffy replied putting her hand over her mouth. The others hung their heads.  
  
"Oh," Dawn said walking in, "you're up." It was easy to see that Dawn had been crying; she had puffy, red, blotchy eyes. Buffy stood up, walked over to Dawn, and gave her a big hug. Dawn hugged her back and some new tears fell.  
  
Dawn caught Spike's eyes and quickly looked away. She hadn't been able to look at him since what happened at school. She thought she had forgiven him but she started to realize forgiveness for something like that would be a very long and hard road.  
  
"I love you, Dawn." Buffy said as a tear fell down her cheek. "I love you too." Dawn replied. Spike pulled out a cigarette but Willow pointed to the no smoking sign above the door. He gave her a pleading look but she just shook her head. He hesitated but then nodded and put it away.  
  
A nurse walked out with a sad look on her face. They all walked over to her quickly. "What's going on, is he ok???" Buffy asked fearfully. "Um." she said with tears in her eyes, "we lost him.I'm sorry." Buffy's mouth dropped open in disbelief and she turned to walk off but fell. She felt Spike's arms catch her as she blacked out. 


End file.
